


Brie the Vampire Layer

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie is the one person you care about. Turns out she feels the same way even if you are a monster.
Relationships: Brie Larson/Reader
Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Brie the Vampire Layer

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 7!! The end of a fun week I must say. This one shot took the longest. I honestly didn’t think I’d get it done in time. Day 7-Monsters II - Vampire! Hope y’all enjoy! Happy Halloween!! 🎃

You were flipping through Netflix as you sat back on your lounger drinking a warm mug of blood. You clicked on Re:Mind before your doorbell rang. You sighed as you paused the show and set down your mug before getting up to answer the door. Your eyes widened as you saw Brie standing there with a frown.

“Hey Brie, what are you doing here?” She scoffs and makes her way past you bumping into your shoulder harshly.

“You don’t look sick, Y/N.” You close the door and look at Brie sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Brie. I just couldn’t go out today.” Brie rolls her eyes and sees your steaming mug.

“You have one of those fancy expensive rings, Y/N. You could’ve gone and that’s what hurts.” You bring a hand up to rub at the back of your neck.

“Yeah,” Brie looks at you with an eyebrow raised, “I kind of…lost it.” You bring your hands up to defend yourself when Brie starts to slap your arms.

“How could you lose the one thing that allows you to be in the sunlight! To see me outside of the shadows of night or in your apartment.” You sigh as you grab her hands, holding them tightly in your own. The lapis lazuli stone has helped your life tremendously. Letting you step outside into the sun without burning to ash.

“I’m sorry, Brie. I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find it. It’ll be awhile before I can get another one.”

“I can get you one right now, Y/N.” You sigh and release her hands.

“Don’t worry about it Brie. I don’t want you wasting your money on me.” Brie pinches your arm hard making you yelp and your fangs to pop out.

“You know I like you, Y/N. I would do anything for you. Including giving you a proper snack every once in a while.” You look at her confused as she stares at your mouth. You look to your mug that has now cooled off.

“I haven’t fed off a human in years, Brie. It’s dangerous.” She stalks closer to you until you hit your back against your front door.

“I know you want me, Y/N. You’re just scared you’ll hurt me. I trust you enough to know you will not kill me.” She presses her body up against yours making you groan at the comfortable feeling.

“It’ll be rough. I can’t always control my strength.” Brie hums and kisses your neck.

“I love it rough, baby. Now here I am practically throwing myself at you. What are you going to do about it, vampy?” You release a guttural growl at Brie as you quickly flip your positions. Her back slammed against the door as you attack her lips with your own. She moans loudly into your mouth as you grope her breasts.

“If I go too far or too rough, Brie. Do not hesitate to hurt me. Understand?” She nods her head and breathes out a yes as you pick her up and take her into your bedroom. You throw her onto the bed and quickly strip out of your clothes. She does the same knowing you’d most likely rip them off. You climb on top of Brie laying down on top of her, causing you both to moan at the feeling. Your lips seek hers in a desperate kiss. Her hands tangle in your hair, pulling the strands roughly. You nip her bottom lip with your fangs as your tongue makes its way into her mouth. Your tongues tangle in a sloppy kiss. Brie’s tongue licks and wraps around your fangs making your body become unsteady on top of her. You hear her chuckle as she licks your fangs once more as you shiver from the sensation. Brie pulls away when breathing became a problem for her. Her hands make their way onto your shoulders clawing at the cold flesh.

Brie groans as you make you way down her torso. You retract your fangs before taking a nipple into your mouth. Her hands make their way into your hair as you suckle on the stiff bud. You switch to the other breast giving them equal attention. Your hands squeeze the soft mounds harshly before kissing your way down her abdomen. You hear her groan loudly as you place a kiss on her soaked folds. Her hands pull your face closer as you bring her clit into your mouth. You kitten licked her clit as two of your fingers run languidly through her folds and pulling on the slick labia. You pause at her entrance before roughly entering her with two fingers. You groan as her pussy squeezes your fingers deliciously. You pull away from her clit and she whines at the action.

“You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good wrapped around my fingers.” You pump your fingers into her with rough thrusts. Her hands pull at your hair as your fingers pick up their pace.

“Fuck, Y/N, faster.” You groan as you bite her thigh sucking hard on the quivering flesh. You tighten your forearm and quicken your pace as her pussy makes the filthiest sounds.

“Can you hear that, baby? Hear how loud your wet pussy is for me. You’re so wet, hm. Does being my blood donor make you feel this way?” Brie releases your hair to grab at the sheets as she moans loudly. You nip her clit over and over again making her choke on a scream.

“Yes! I love how it feels to please you that way, Y/N. Please…I’m so close, baby.” You moan into her cunt as you twist and scissor your fingers in her pussy. Brie’s back arches and she groped her breasts, twisting her nipples as you suck harshly at her clit.

“Cum for me, Brie. Cum for your Master, baby.” Brie moans loudly at this and squeezes you with her thighs as she screams out your name at her release. You hum and slow down your fingers helping her ride out her high. You pull them out and clean her up before Brie pushes you away. You lick your fingers clean and then lick your lips before making your way up and kissing Brie softly on the mouth. She moaned into your mouth at the taste of herself on your lips. You pull away from the kiss and kiss Brie’s cheek. Brie hums and squeezes your sides.

“I want you to feed on me, Y/N. Take what you need, baby.” You place your thigh in between her and groan at the wet heat your cold skin encounters. Limbs tangled as Brie’s back arched into you. Your lips tracing their way down her face to her neck, sucking deep marks into the skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Brie. Are you sure about this?” Brie’s fingers tangle into your hair, pulling at the strands.

“Yes, Y/N. I’ve always wanted you. All of you.” You hum as you lick her pulse point. You graze your fangs over her neck, nipping lightly with a growl. You can smell her blood and you squeeze your eyes shut with a deep sigh so as not to lose control.

“This will hurt at first, babe, a lot. Then you won’t feel anything but pleasure, okay?” Brie nods and looks at you with nothing short of admiration. You look away and bite your lip to try and keep your hunger in check. Brie’s hand cups your cheek bring your eyes back to meet hers.

“I trust you, Y/N.” You blink rapidly as she pulls you into a deep kiss. It was a quick kiss and you’re soon back at her neck, licking her pulse point. You can hear her blood pulsing through her veins and it makes your mouth water. You once again try not to shake with your pent up hunger. You position your fangs right above her vein before biting down. When your fangs break the skin Brie releases a scream and squeezes your shoulders. You wiggle your fangs and clamp them into her vein. You moan loudly as the delectable taste enters your mouth. The taste of blood after an orgasm was even better than regular blood. The taste was much sweeter and more filling in a way. You drink greedily as Brie’s nails scratch and dig into your back. Your mind goes hazy at the fresh taste you didn’t realize you’d missed. Her scream quickly turned into moans as your feeding gave her a slight pleasure. Your eyes close as you drink her in. You’ve never, in your 600 years of living, tasted someone so good. You started to feel a warmth in your lower abdomen you only got from human feeding. To you feeding off of a human was like chasing an orgasm, once full it was like you just had a powerful orgasm.

You clamped down harder if possible and started to double your intake. Brie’s nails dig deeper into your back easily drawing your own blood. You wince at the sting and slow your pace. You hadn’t realized how strongly you were feeding and you can’t lose control, not this time. It takes everything in you to not drain her completely and find you full high. You couldn’t lose Brie, she’s the only one who doesn’t care if you’re a monster. You slowly pull out your fangs and lick her mark to speed up the healing process before giving it a kiss. You start to shake from wanting to continue feeding until you were full and there was none left. Your hands claw at the bed sheets as you try to calm down. Brie notices your struggle and rubs your back.

“Shh you’re okay, Y/N,” Brie hugs you tight and rocks you slowly as you start to settle down, “how are you doing, babe?” You feel the burn from the marks Brie’s nails left on your back. Her cheeks a slight shade of pink. You sigh in shame at yourself. You nuzzle her cheek as the images of her lifeless body helps you control your monster. She squeezes your waist as she kisses your forehead as you hum at the warm feeling.You kiss her cheek as she catches her breath and you get ahold of your hunger.

“I’m better now, Brie. Thank you. Now that I’m okay how about you? Any pain?” Brie hums and lightly scratches the back of your neck.

“No, I’m feeling good, Y/N. How about you feeling full?” You chuckle and kiss her ear.

“I feel amazing, Brie. Your taste… is incredible.” Brie smiles and pecks you on the lips.

“Glad I could do that for you, babe.” You hum and nibble on her ear lobe making her arch into you.

“You’re amazing, Y/N.” You blush and hide in the crook of her neck.

“No I’m not, Brie. I’m a monster.” Brie hums and hugs you tight.

“Well you’re my little monster and I adore you…master.” You choke on your spit as you pull away to look at Brie with a sheepish look.

“I-I wasn’t thinking when I said that, Brie. You don’t have to call me that.” She smiles and kisses your forehead.

“I love it, baby. I love you.” You return her smile and kiss her deeply.

“I love you too, Brie. Thank you for accepting me for all I am.” She hums and pushes you onto you back before snuggling up to your chest.

“I wouldn’t want you any other way, baby.” You hold her close and kiss her head as she slowly falls asleep on your chest. You sigh and watch her sleep as you thank your lucky stars you have the best girl to love.


End file.
